User talk:TheChickenLawyer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:BlizzyBold page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loveya (talk) 16:05, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Warning Hello, and welcome to the wiki! I noticed you were a new user, and I don't know if you are aware of our site policies or not, but it is against the rules to remove content from someone's (BlizzyBold) userpage. It is considered vandalism, and the next time you do it, it will result in a ban for a certain amount of time. Loveya Pictures last longer. 07:01, December 6, 2014 (UTC) The most we can do is ban someone, which essentially is disabling their profile since we stop that page from being able to edit or comment. I imagine only Wikia Staff has the power to delete an entire profile. The clock has been there for a while, but judging at the time it's on, I'm guessing it's in GMT time zone. Loveya Pictures last longer. 07:17, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Blizzybold has already been banned for their comments. People are not supposed to fight, and if you see a fight, the notify me or another admin, so that we can try to calm and stop the situation. From reading a few of their comments about Zoe, this person was going to an extraordinary length to hate on Zoe, and was calling her offensive names, such as bitch, thot, pedophile. They were making comments that made people feel uncomfortable, and also wanting to see the character physically hurt. This may be an online community, but we hold standards to how people should act in real life, so we do not tolerate homophobia, slut-shaming, fat-shaming, etc. Again, how people react to a fictional character and what they say reflects on how they are as a person. You are allowed to have a negative opinion about a character, but if it goes to the point where it makes others feel uncomfortable, then there is something wrong. Loveya Pictures last longer. 02:56, December 8, 2014 (UTC) RE: Profile Question Hi! Are talking about the tabbers? If so, then I'll screen shot the steps, since it's tricky to type out the code without making the actual tabs. Here's what you do: Type in the lines where the arrows point to..... Create your sections by putting in... Then once you're finished, end it off by typing in... Hope it made sense! I'm really bad at explaining this. :/ CamilleA05 ♥ because I love you 00:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Inappropriate Content Hey, Frederick. I wanted to talk to you about some of the content on your profile. It is perfectly acceptable to admire the actresses, but it frankly inappropriate to discuss the actresses' breasts in such a manner. It made me, as a women, feel uncomfortable when I noticed it on your profile, especially since Olivia is still a minor. Profiles are there to post whatever you want within reason, but you have an entire there to sexualize women, and it is not the right content meant for this wiki. Although this wiki has older users on it, this is still a wiki for a children's show. Sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to either change it or remove some of the content that completely sexualizes the actresses. Everyone is attractive, yes, but it's not appropriate to post things like, "the 3rd shortest on the show but got the biggest boobs! what size are those? id say above 13D. that's why I cant see her college, all that in a top, an that's without cleavage. so round an soft. guys would go nuts. you cant have a regular convo with those out. I'd stare an not listen to her at all." Loveya Pictures last longer. 05:39, December 19, 2014 (UTC) As a response to your message, I had suspicions you were BlizzyBold since you guys share similar views regarding Zoe, you also have made similar statements/opinions, and have a similar writing style. Some of the comments you make really make a lot of users feel uncomfortable, which isn't alright, including the last message you sent to me was odd. I saw this website when Nick sent me the message (I took a screenshot), and I can see from looking at it now that you edited it after you messaged me, which only confirms that you are the same person. You wouldn't have edited out the "Fierre" part if it didn't prove that you were the same person and had nothing to hide. Sockpuppets are not allowed on this wiki, either way, so I banned your account for an amount of time. Loveya Pictures last longer. 07:16, December 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: My Apology Hello, I'd just like to start off with that I am out of the country right now, so I may not even be able to respond to this conversation for a while, because I am typing on mobile. I see that you have come back after your ban, and I personally cannot remove that page. It is on a wiki that I am not an admin of: you will need to contact an admin on that wiki if you would like it removed. I have no control in that concern. Since you want everyone to be up front with you, I will be honest and direct. I do not think this is the right community for you. Your presence makes a majority of the users comfortable, and I don't see your continued presence as being beneficial to the wiki, for other members or for yourself. You say you have been working on these issues, but you have still been stalking/creepingthe wiki every single day, which comes across as quite creepy. I think you may be hoarding some resentment toward the members. I think another Degrassi community would be better for you, maybe to get a fresh start. Your opinions in the past have upset users (scrutinizing womens' body parts, irrational hatred of Zoe), caused fights, you brought a weird ass conflict in here with Blizzybold that no one understood (idk you probably are the same person, but I don't care at this point). I see it being hard for the community to move past this, and you may be getting help, and that's great, but it sounds like you haven't moved on at all. I am simply looking out for other members when I say this, which reflects on what I know are their opinions and my personal impressions of everything that as happened as an admin and member of this community. Loveya Baby, I'm your queen. ❥ 23:31, June 19, 2015 (UTC)